Blood coagulation is a process consisting of a complex interaction of various blood components, or factors, which eventually gives rise to a fibrin clot. Generally, the blood components which participate in what has been referred to as the coagulation "cascade" are proenzymes or zymogens, enzymatically inactive proteins which are converted to proteolytic enzymes by the action of an activator, itself an activated clotting factor. Coagulation factors that have undergone such a conversion are generally referred to as "active factors", and are designated by the addition of a lower case "a" suffix (e.g., Factor VIIa).
Activated Factor X ("Xa") is required to convert prothrombin to thrombin, which then converts fibrinogen to fibrin as a final stage in forming a fibrin clot. There are two systems, or pathways, that promote the activation of Factor X. The "intrinsic pathway" refers to those reactions that lead to thrombin formation through utilisation of factors present only in plasma. A series of protease-mediated activations ultimately generates Factor IXa which, in conjunction with Factor Villa, cleaves Factor X into Xa. An identical proteolysis is effected by Factor VIIa and its co-factor, tissue factor, in the "extrinsic pathway" of blood coagulation. Tissue factor is a membrane bound protein and does not normally circulate in plasma. Upon vessel disruption, however, it can complex with Factor VIIA to catalyse Factor X activation or actor IX activation in the presence of Ca.sup.++ and phospholipid (Nemerson and Gentry, Biochem. 25:4020-4033 (1986)). While the relative importance of the two coagulation pathways in haemostasis is unclear, in recent years Factor VII and tissue factor have been found to play a pivotal role in the regulation of blood coagulation.
Factor VII is a trace plasma glycoprotein that circulates in blood as a single-chain zymogen. The zymogen is catalytically inactive (Williams et al., J. Biol. Chem. 264:7536-7543 (1989); Rao et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA. 85:6687-6691 (1988)). Single-chain Factor VII may be converted to two-chain Factor VIIa by Factor Xa, Factor XIIa, Factor IXa or thrombin in vitro. Factor Xa is believed to be the major physiological activator of Factor VII. Like several other plasma proteins involved in haemostasis, Factor VII is dependent on vitamin K for its activity, which is required for the .gamma.-carboxylation of multiple glutamic acid residues that are clustered in the amino terminus of the protein. These .gamma.-carboxylated glutamic acids are required for the metal-associated interaction of Factor VII with phospholipids.
The conversion of zymogen Factor VII into the activated two-chain molecule occurs by cleavage of an internal peptide bond located approximately in the middle of the molecule. In human Factor VII, the activation cleavage site is at Arg.sub.152 -IIe.sub.153, (Hagen et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 83: 2412-2416 (1986); Thim et al., Biochem. 27:7785-7793 (1988) both of which are incorporated herein by references). Bovine Factor VII is activated by cleavage at the analogous Arg.sub.152 -IIe.sub.153 bond (Takeya et al., J. Biol. Chem. 263: 14868-14877, 1988). In the presence of tissue factor, phospholipids and calcium ions, the two-chain Factor VIIa rapidly activates Factor X or Factor IX by limited proteolysis.
Coagulation factors are large proteins that are normally given intravenously to make the medicament directly available in the bloodstream. It would however be advantageous if a medicament could be given subcutaneously, intramuscularly or intradermally as these administration forms are much easier to handle for the patient, especially if the medicament must be taken regularly during the whole life and treatment is to start early, e.g. when the patient is a child. However, a medicament with a very large and labile molecule normally has a low bioavailability if given subcutaneously, intramuscularly or intradermally, since the uptake is low and degradation is severe. Furthermore, such large proteins may be immunogenic when administered subcutaneously.
Recombinant human Factor VIIa (rFVIIa) is an activated coagulation factor that is useful in the treatment of haemophiliacs that generate neutralising antibodies against Factor VIII or Factor IX. Factor VIII and Factor IX causes severe antibody formation in approximately 10% of the haemophilia patients. The action of rFVIIa (activation of the coagulation system via Factor X) is exerted in the vascular compartment of the body. The route of administration of rFVIIa has until now been intravenously. As a result of the relatively short half-life, administration normally has to be repeated every 2.5 to 3 hours. An alternative form of administration which would result in a reasonable bioavailability and a long lasting absorption phase would allow an increase in dosing intervals and at the same time make self administration possible, thus increasing the convenience for the patient.
Factor VIIa is known to be a glycoprotein with a molecular weight of approximately 50 kDa. It is therefore a sufficiently large molecule to point to the need for direct introduction into the bloodstream, since a very low bioavailability, if any, would be expected. Furthermore quite large doses may be required for an adult , for example during surgery. Consequently, Factor VIIA has conventionally been delivered intravenously to haemophilia A or B patients, either prophylactically or in response to bleeding episodes. Such repeated use of intravenous injections, while necessary to control the disease, has side effects. Repeated injections leads to the vein at the site of injection becoming fibrosed or occluded, a problem especially acute when treating the elderly. Also, when veins are small, as in babies, it may be difficult for the doctor to insert a needle into the vein to inject the required therapeutic dose.
To our knowledge, the only coagulation factor proteins which have been administered by subcutaneous injection is Factor VIII (170-300 kDa) and Factor IX (60 kDa). These coagulation factors, however, are administered in the form of the single-chain zymogens which are not yet activated. These non-activated forms are much more stable than the activated, cleaved forms which are degraded much faster. Subcutaneous injection does not significantly change the pharmacokinetic properties (especially half life) of these two proteins.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that the activated, cleaved and thus more labile form of Factor VII (FVIIa) can be delivered by subcutaneous, intramuscular or intradermal injection with sufficiently transport into the bloodstream in biologically active form and in adequate concentrations. This is especially surprising since FVIIa is tissue factor cofactor and thus would be expected to be caught in the tissues. It has also surprisingly been found that FVIIa shows favourable pharmacokinetic properties (especially half life) when injected subcutaneously, intramuscularly or intradermally.
We have thus developed a composition which makes it possible to administer Factor VIIA subcutaneously, intramuscularly or intradermally and which gives a great advantage for all patients in need of Factor VIIa. This opens the possibility of using FVIIa for prophylactic treatment of haemophilia patients that will thus avoid the risk of forming life threatening antibodies towards Factor VIII and Factor IX.
Factor VIIA is useful for administration to mammals, particularly humans, to control bleeding disorders, particularly bleeding disorders which are caused by clotting factor deficiencies (haemophilia A and B), or clotting factor inhibitors or bleeding disorders in patients not suffering from haemophilia A or B, for example, in patients suffering from von Willebrand's disease. Patients with von Willebrand's disease have a defective primary haemostasis because they lack or have an abnormal von Willebrand factor protein. Bleeding disorders are also seen in patients with a normally functioning blood clotting cascade and may be caused by a defective platelet function, thrombocytopenia, or even by unknown reasons. Furthermore, FVIIa may be used for preventing or treating excessive bleedings in patients where the haemostatic system including the coagulation cascade and platelets is functioning normally. Such excessive bleedings are, for example, bleedings in association with tissue damage, for example surgery or trauma, especially in tissues rich in tissue factor (TF). FVIIa may be used in such situations as well as when the bleeding is diffuse and poorly responding to current haemostatic techniques and therapies (e.g. haemorrhagic gastritis and profuse uterine bleeding). FVIIa may also be suitable for the treatment of bleedings occurring in organs with limited possibility for mechanical haemostasis such as brain, inner ear region, eyes as well as in association with the process of taking biopsies from various organs and in laparoscopic surgery.